


Just Another Victory

by HeelBayleyForever



Series: Bayley's Birth Week 2020 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayleys Birthday, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Golden Role Models, Heel Bayley | Davina Rose, Out Of Kayfabe, These 2 Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelBayleyForever/pseuds/HeelBayleyForever
Summary: After a successful retention of the Women's Tag Team Titles over Tegan Nox and Shotzi Blackheart, Bayley and Sasha reflect on the match, how far they've come as competitors, their friendship and budding relationship, and the state of NXT's Women's Division since they left it.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Bayley's Birth Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Just Another Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlassHuggerSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/gifts), [BadGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts), [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



> They may be obnoxious heels in-character but out of it, we know they treasure NXT with all their hearts! This story hopes to capture that!

June 17 2020

Pamela Martinez or Bayley to WWE fans took one more look at the arena that was used for NXT tonight within the WWE Performance Center.

It seemed like so long ago that she was signed to WWE and running the ropes in that very building.

But that was way back in December of 2012 and a lot had changed in the near 8 years since then.

Her best friend Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado, better known to the WWE faithful as Sasha Banks noticed that her best friend and championship other half, as well as girlfriend of 6 months had stopped walking and looked at her with gentle regard. "Pam? You okay dude?" The blue-haired dynamo asked the former hug-loving superstar.

Pam turned to Mercedes. "Yeah Cedes. I'm just thinking."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about what girl?"

Pam cracked a little smile. "The match tonight. Steffanie and Ashley were really good. I was impressed dude." She mused, referring of course to their opponents Tegan Nox and Shotzi Blackheart respectively.

Mercedes nodded with a smile of her own. "Yeah, they both have a massively bright future. Ashley has star power written all over her. Easy future NXT Women's Champion if you don't want to build the brand around Io."

Pam nodded with a little giggle. "Yeah...we've come so far haven't we dude? I come in as this fangirl of WWE stars and legends, now look at me. #BayleyDosStraps baby!" She grinned.

Mercedes had to chuckle a little bit at her friend's display of ego. "Yeah, you have come a long way Pam. And I'm proud of you baby. No one ever thought you'd be as big as a success as you've become, but you've proven everybody wrong. You make me so damn proud everyday girl. I'm so blessed to have you..." She said warmly as she wrapped Pam in a tight hug, just wanting to share a warm, private moment with her best friend and girlfriend.

Pam smiled into her embrace. "Mmm...you make me proud too Cedes. You're a diamond in the rough, the best female professional wrestler I've ever seen girl. The company needs to treat you like the main event star that you deserve to be. For too long, they've treated you like a walking punchline and a joke. But you're still so strong princess, you fight back, you inspire me everyday to be my very best. No matter how many times the company knocks you down, you always get back up. You never quit, and you don't give up." She smiled warmly.

Mercedes sniffled, trying not to tear up from her girlfriend's beautiful speech. "I love you so much Pamela. You're the light in my dark for me, my sweet rose. I'd do anything to see you happy babycakes. You've been overlooked so long now and you're finally being allowed to show your full potential. I'm so glad we found each other all those years ago baby. You complete me. The puzzle of my heart, you complete it my love. And I can't ask for a better girlfriend." She cooed softly.

Pam smiled sweetly. "It's an absolute joy to work by your side, to be tag team champions with you, to be in a relationship with you Mercedes. You've always been special to me. We just have this innate chemistry as a tag team. There's a reason why we're tag team champions baby. It's because we're on the same wavelength all the time baby. The company believes in us, and they know how to reward us by giving us the titles that we worked so hard to create for years. If there was anyone I'd want to lose my Smackdown Women's Championship to, it would be you Mercedes. You've been overlooked for way too long as a singles competitor, and you deserve way more than you have sweetie. But being the tag champs with you has been a dream come true my love. And I can't wait to see what we produce not only as a championship duo, but also as a couple."

Mercedes smiled happily. "You are such a romantic baby."

Pam giggled. "But what do you think about the NXT Women's Division since we left it 5 years ago?"

Mercedes tapped her chin, thinking. "Well, it's not the huge star pool that we had, but with girls like Io, Stef and Ashley around, I think that NXT will be just fine. We'll always bleed yellow and black, but I think that NXT will be all right. It doesn't have the same bang that it did in the past, but you got girls like Kacy Catanzaro, Mia Yim, there's a whole bunch of talent down here and I can't wait to see what they can do down here. Io can hold things down just fine, but the thrill of coming back home to the brand that made me and you, that's like a shot to the heart, and I'll always treasure it." She smiled.

Pam smiled as well. "Yeah I agree. Nothing will top the NXT we built together with Ashley and Rebecca, but NXT will always be special to me too baby. Now as it's still my birth week, how about we get outta here, get some drinks, have some fun?" She cooed in her ear.

Mercedes smiled softly. "Great plan my love." She said as she and Pam went to the car and buckled in.

The 2 lovers then drove out of the Performance Center parking lot, eager to culminate a fun night of winning...


End file.
